The First Spooktacle
"The First Spooktacle" is the Halloween episode of Jerrica's Adventures setting to air in October 29, 2020 along with Yoshiko the Vampire Slayer. Plot It's Halloween! Everyone has been invited to a festival of giving spirits and no more ghosts! Transcript It's Halloween in Sleepy Island and everyone is getting ready for Halloween, especially a certain werdo. At Maggpi's house... Sawaizumi Bloo: "Hallo, Maggpi, Happy Halloween." Maggpi: "Bloo, good to see you. Happy Halloween!" (hugs Bloo) "How are you today?" Bloo: "Good, Maggpi. I just wanted to come hang out with you on Halloween." Maggpi: "Wow! That's cool, Bloo! I could really use my help scaring the trick-or-treaters." Bloo: "Really?" Maggpi: "Yeah, I really like dressing up for Halloween." Bloo: "I always dress up as a ghost in Halloween to scare my friends, although I couldn't scare Ana because she isn't afraid of ghosts." She takes out a bedsheet with eyeholes and puts it on, making her look like a sheet ghost. Bloo: (ghostly voice) "Woooooooooooooooo... Maggpiiiiiii, IIIIIIIIIIII am a spoooooooky ghoooooooooooooost! Woooooooooooooo...Boo!" Maggpi: "I got this." (screams in horror) "Ghost!" Bloo: (giggles; normal voice) "Well, what do you think?" Maggpi: "Not bad. I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes." Bloo: "Okay." (covers her eyes with her sheet-covered hands) Maggpi takes out toilet paper and puts it on, making her look like a mummy. Maggpi: "Okay, you can open your eyes now." Bloo gets her hands off her eyes and sees Maggpi in her mummy costume, pretending to be a real mummy. Maggpi: "Boo!" Maggpi and Bloo laugh. Bloo: "That was so fun!" Maggpi: "Yeah, now let's go scare the trick-or-treaters!" They hear a doorbell ring. Maggpi: "Who is it?" Hoshimiya Jerrica (off-screen): "It's Jerrica and Ana. Trick-or-treat!" Maggpi: "Hold on!" (whispers to Bloo) "Are you ready?" Bloo: (whispers to Maggpi) "Ready, Maggpi." (giggles quietly) Maggpi: (whispers to Bloo) "Okay, on one." Maggpi and Bloo: (whisper to each other) "-two, three!" (open the door) "Boo!!!!" Jerrica (dressed as a vampire) and Ana (dressed as a scarecrow) stare at the girls in their costumes. Then, Jerrica screams and holds onto Ana. Jerrica (off-screen): "DON'T MAKE ME BREAK DOOR DOWN!!!!!!!! GHOST AND MUMMY!!!!!!!!" Ana: (whispers to Jerrica, screams in horror) "Ghost and Mummy!" Jerrica screams and runs from the "ghost and mummy" as Ana followed her. Bloo chuckles as Maggpi giggles. Maggpi: "See? I told you this is going to be fun!" Bloo: "Trick-or-treat!" The first figure is a penguin with a black hooded sweatshirt, jeans, gloves and with white skeletal features and a skull mask; she's Summer Penguin and she is going as a skeleton. The second figure is a Rare-like Mammott. He is wearing white socks and shoes, white facepaint all over his face, a white ghostly robe, white shorts, white wings and a fake golden halo; he's Rare Mammott and he is going as a ghostly angel. The third figure is a goblin-monster. He is dressed as a pirate clad in red respectively; he's Drumpler and he is going as a pirate. Rare Mammott: "Let me guess, you dress up as a ghost and mummy every year on Halloween." Maggpi: "How did you know that?" Drumpler: "Jerrica and Ana told me everything." At Hermine Werman's house, Werner Werman is with his younger cousin, Tamara Werman. Tamara Werman: "It vas nice of Tante Hermine to let us schtay for ze night." Summer: "No problem." Werner Werman: "I vonder vere Maggpi is." Maggpi: "I went to hang out with Bloo on Halloween." Rare Mammott: "At least you won't have to scare us in your ghost and mummy costumes like every year." Tamara Werman: "Maggpi vears ein mummy coschtume?" As Hermine Werman arrives, her youngest siblings come to her. Hermine Werman: "Let me guess, you zwei haffe fun vith ghosts und mummies effery year on Halloveen." Werner Werman: "It vas all Maggpi's fault!" Tamara Werman: "See?" Werner Werman: "You're right!" (chuckles) Tamara Werman: (giggles) "Let's do it." At Werner Werman's house, Tamara takes out a white lab coat, a yellow shirt, an orange tie, orange shorts and red gloves and boots and puts it on, making her look like a scientist. Werner Werman: "I haffe ein surprise for you. Close your eyes." Tamara Werman: "Okay." (covers her eyes with her glove-covered hands) Werner Werman takes out a red vest, a black cape, bow tie and pants, a black top hat with a red band around it, black shoes and a wand and puts it on, making him look like a magician. Werner Werman: "Okay, you can open your eyes now." Tamara Werman gets her hands off her eyes and sees Werner Werman in his magician costume, pretending to be a real magician. Werner and Tamara Werman laugh. Tamara Werman: "Zat vas so fun!" Werner Werman: "Ja!" One Halloween night, in an old abandoned house, the autumn wind was blowing terribly, with the windows slamming open and closed, until it stopped. The clock chimed for a bit. Werner Werman: "Vere is efferyvone?" Rare Mammott: "Maybe whoever lives there has left for the season." Tamara Werman: "Maybe ve schould go inside." Drumpler: "What if this place is haunted?" Summer: "Well haunted or not, we're going inside! Gah!" Then, the ghost banged the object hard, frightening them. Drumpler: "What was that?!" Summer: "I have no idea, Drumpler, but I'm not scared of ghosts." He puts the bedspread on him and runs away. Drumpler: (ghostly voice) "Wooooooooooooooooooo... I am a spooky ghost who only appears on Halloween and I am here to haunt you! Wooooooooooooooooooo..." Summer: (whispers to the others) "Ladies and gentlemen first. I got this." (screams in horror) "Ghost!" Rare Mammott: ""Ahhhhhhh!" is right!" (screams in horror) "Ghost!" Werner Werman calls the police. Police: "911, what's your emergency?" Werner Werman: "Cops! Hilfe! Zere's ein ghost on ze loose!" Police: "We're on our way." The police come in. It was two of the police officers from Spongebob. They see everyone being terrified over the ghost. Police #2 takes off the disguise, revealing Drumpler. Police #2: "No need to worry, it's just Drumpler." The Ghostbusters kick the door open. Peter: "Alright, people, let's kick some ghost and mummy butts!" Later, Drumpler hid under the chair that was covered in a sheet. He peeked before Bloo came with chains, laughing cruelly and dropping the chains loudly. Drumpler screamed as he quickly jumped into the ground, with Maggpi in it. Bloo: "Oh no, the Ghostbusters and the police are over here!" The Ghostbusters get their proton packs and try to get the people. Maggpi's face turns into a mummy but the Ghostbusters catch her. Drumpler: "This place is getting creepier and creepier." Werner Werman: "Bloo, is zat you under zat bedscheet? Und who is zat girl vith you?" Bloo: "Of course it's me, Werner, and the girl with me is Maggpi. You know her, don't you?" The other characters are scared, but Werner is happy. Drumpler: "Curious and curiouser." Rare Mammott: "You're telling me." Summer: "This is getting crazier and crazier by the minute." Tamara Werman: "Maybe zis place is haunted." Werner Werman: "Tamara, don't be scared." Werner and Tamara Werman: "Ahhhhhhh!!!!" Werner Werman screams while Tamara Werman, Maggpi and Bloo run up to the house while Drumpler is on. Drumpler: "Guys, look, yo!" Bloo: "Booooo!" Maggpi: "You know Bloo is nothing but a white bedsheet, right?" Police #1 takes off the disguises. Police #1: It's just Bloo and Maggpi. Maggpi: "You sicken me." The characters get out of the house Drumpler: This is so fun! Rare Mammott: No more spooky stories, no more mysteries! Maggpi: Be we do... All: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Category:2020 Releases Category:Episodes Category:Episodes about ghosts Category:Originally aired on ANC